Coups de blues
by PiratePink
Summary: Jack déprime et va voir Tia . Mais qu est ce qu elle peut faire pour lui remonter le moral ?


Depuis quelques temps¸ça n`allait pas bien pour Jack. Depuis que Barbossa lui avait `emprunté` une fois de plus son bâteau,tout allait de travers! Rien ne se passait comme il le voudrait. C`était échec par- dessus échec ! Il commençait à avoir ras le bol ! Il déprimait de plus en plus. Même le rhum,ne lui disait plus rien ! Ce n`étais pas le Jack que nous connaissons . Lorsque quelqu`un le croisai , il le reconnaissait à peine . Il avait perdu son côté excentrique . Gibbs fit beaucoups d`efforts pour lui remonter le moral : aller dans des tavernes, rencontrer des femmes... mais non ! Son moral était toujours à plat ! Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur son sujet . Il n `était plus que l `ombre de lui-même . Désespéré, il demanda de l`aide à Tia Dalma .

- Que puis-je fai**r**e pou**r **vous, maît**r**e Gibbs ?

- C`est Jack ! Il ne va pas très bien,depuis quelques temps !

- Comment cela ?

- Barbossa lui a encore prit le Black Pearl ! Et depuis , tout va mal ! Il croit même à une malédiction ! Qu`on lui a jeté un sort !

- Emmenez-le moi !

Gibbs alla le chercher ! Quand elle le vit,Tia crue voire, devant elle , un étrangé .

- Je le vous avais bien dit , qu`il avait beaucoup changé ! Dit Gibbs, qui n`était pas surprit de la réaction de Tia.

- Qu`est ce qui ne va pas, Jack ?

-

- Le k**r**aken t`as mangé la langue ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas . Comme si son esprit était ailleurs !

- Laissez-nous !

Gibbs sortie de la cabane .

- A p**r**ésent, tu peux pa**r**le**r** !

- Je... j`ai l`impression de ne rien faire de bien, dans la vie . De tout rater !

- Qu`est ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Je ne suis pas respecté en tant que capitaine ! Et surtout pas en tant que pirate !

- C`est à cause de ces **r**umeu**r**s ? J`en ai eu vent !

- Je parie que c`est Barbossa qui les a répandues !

- Je sais que ce n`est pas l`amou**r** ent**r**e vous ! Mais faut- il que tu l`accuses de tout les maux ?

- Aye !

- Je c**r**ois qu`une petite leçon de vie , s`impose !

Elle sortie de la pièce et revenait un moment plus tard , avec quelques artifacs .

- Des trucs voudou ?

- Tu vas voi**r** !

Elle mélanga tout les ingrédients pour en faire une potion .Lorsque tout fût terminer,elle lança la petite marmite ( et quand je dis petite marmite, c`est qu`elle est très petite ) sur le mur ! Comme Jack ne s`y attendai pas , il bondit , au moins, d `un mêtre !

- Tu pourrais prévenir !

Une image apparût , à l`endroit même où le contenu avait laisser sa trace , C` est comme si on regardait la télévision:

**2010**

Jacklyne Pearl Sparrow , se promenait sur les bords de la plage à Tortuga . Elle adorait s`y promener et ramasser des coquillages . ( elle en avait des boîtes remplies ) En fait , elle aimait tout de la mer . " C`est de famille ! " , disait-elle pour se défendre . Agée de ving-cing ans . Elle portait une paire de jeans qui descendais jusqu`aux genoux et un T-shirt en manches courtes . Celui-ci était bleu pâle avec des poissons dessinés dessus Océanographe de son métier , elle était aussi une chasseuse de trésors . Elle était , en quelque sorte , une Indiana Jones de son temps .C était ses vacances et voulait grandement en profiter . Assise sur un rocher , elle contempla le bleu de l`océan, qu `elle trouvait magnifique .

- C`est elle ? Chuchota quelqu`un !

- Oui ! C`est la célèbre océanographe, dont on parle ! Beaucoups de marins demande son aide ou son avis concernant la mer !

- Tu crois qu`elle sait où se planquerais **le** trésor ?

- Sûrement ! Après tout , c`est elle , la spécialiste !

- Mais pourquoi le patron veut que se soit spécialement elle , et pas un autre ?

- Il a sans doute ses raisons !

- Ouais... comme d`habitude !

- Comme d `habitude....commançais a chanter l`autre !

- Ce n`est pas le moment de plaisanter !

- Tu as raison ! Il faut en finir au plus vite !!

- Tu as le clorophorme ?

- Juste ici !

- Ratons pas notre coup , cette fois-ci ! Je n`ai pas envie de me faire engeuler par le boss , comme l`autre jour !

Les deux mystérieux individues s `envancèrent tranquillement ! silencieusement ! Tellement silencieux , qu`on aurait dis des petites souris . Ils arrivaient tout près de Jacklyne !

- Maitenant !

Surprise ! Elle essayait de se débattre , mais l `odeur du clorophorme , l`étourdissait ,! Il faisait déjà son effait .

* * *

- Mais fait quelque chose , Tia ! Tu ne peux pas laisser ses deux matelots , l`enlever ! dis Jack , en s`énervant .

- Calme-toi et **r**ega**r**de !

* * *

Ils la déposèrent dans leur camionnette et partirent en direction pour Port Royal .

Quelques heures plus tard , Jacklyne commença peu à peu à reprendre concience . Bien que sa vision était brouillé , elle était toujoujours sous l`effet du chlorophorme . Elle remarqua , cependant , qu`elle se trouvait dans une pièce , sur un grand lit double . Sa tête lui tournai et avait une migraine épouvatable ! N`étant pas encore complétement remise , elle s`assied sur le bord du lit . On frappa à la porte . Elle n`eût pas le temps d`inviter la personne à entrer , qu`il le fit de lui-même .

- Comment vous sentez- vous ? Demanda t-il , très poliment .

- Comme si j`avais fêter toute la nuit !

- vous avez un sens de l`humour tout à fait charmant!

- Votre geule ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu`est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Oh ! Tout de suite **la** grande question !

- Monsieur Beckett? On vous demande au téléphone !

* * *

Beckett ? Comme Cutler Beckett ? Se questionna Jack ! Il se demandait aussi ce que pouvait être un téléphone !

* * *

Jacklyne faisait les cents pas dans la chambre . Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle s`était fourrée .Beckett avait soigneusement fermée la porte à clef avant de quitté la pièce . Déjà qu`elle n`aimait pas beaucoup cet énigmatique personnage ! Elle avait le flair pour savoir si on pouvait faire confiance à quelqu`un ou non ! C`était un de ses talents cachés parmis tant d `autres .

- Je vais sortir d`ici ! Jura t-elle !

Elle essaya d`ouvrir la porte , mais bien évidemment , elle était barrée !

- Bordel !

* * *

- Ils ont un drôle de langage , à cette époque !

* * *

Elle regarda sa montre : trois heures trente de l`après-midi ! Elle voulut encore l`ouvrir , lorsqu `elle s `ouvrit bruquement !

- Monsieur Beckett voudrait vous voire dans son bureau , Miss !

- Parfait ! Car j`ai aussi deux mots à lui dire , à cet enfoiré !

La servante l`y conduisit ! Il fallut , tout d`abord , passer par le grand hall avant d`arriver à la porte au fond du couloir .

- Ah ! Miss Sparrow ! Je suis très heureux de vous revoir !

- Pas moi !

- Toujours aussi amusante !

- Pour la dernière fois ! Qu`est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Simplement vous donner une mission que vous seule pouvez acquérir !

Elle allait répliquée , lorsqu`elle remarqua l`énorme tableau qui était accroché sur le mur derrière le bureau .Elle vit une ressemblance entre les deux personnes , mais habillés différemments !

- Ah ! Vous admirez mon arrière , arrière et ainsi du suite de grand - oncle ?

- Votre grand - oncle ?

- Arrière- grand -oncle , pour être exacte ! . C`était un être tout à fais remarquable !

* * *

- Franchemant ! Il éxagère !

* * *

- Dîtes-moi ce que vous-voulez , sinon , je fous le bordel dans cette pièce !

* * *

- Elle n `a pas la langue dans sa poche !

* * *

Ils sont interrompues par l `apparition soudaine de Mercer !

- Monsieur ?

- Que voulez-vous, Mercer ?

- J `ai appris quelque chose sur notre ....' invitée ` !

- Quoi donc ?

- C`est la descendante directe du fameux pirate !

- Lequel ?

- Jack Sparrow !

En entendands ça , Jack faillit tomber à la renverse ! **Sa **descendante ? Comment cela était-il possibles ? Et ce Mercer devait avoir au moins l `audace de l `appelé Capitaine ! Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Interressant ! Vous avez un portrait de lui ?

- Il est sûrement sur Internet !

* * *

- C `est quoi ce truc-là , encore ? Se demanda t- il !

* * *

Beckett fit des recherches sur Google et finit par trouver une image de lui .

- De plus en plus interressant !

Mercer s `avança pour jeter un coup d `oeil sur l `écran .

- Incroyable la ressemblance !

- On dirait sa soeur jumelle !

- Par contre , elle a les cheveux chatains clair et les yeux bruns !

- Elle porte son médaillon !

Sauf que celui-ci était accroché autour de son cou . Elle portait aussi le gant qu `elle a un peu modifiée . La seule différence d `avec Jack , c `est qu `elle n `avait ni marque ! Ni tatouage !

- Cette nouvelle information va nous facilité la tâche !

- Une tache ? Quelle tache ? C `est vrai que c `est un peu sale , ici ! Dis Jacklyne. qui voulait plaisanter !.

Jack eût une envie de rire .

- Ne faîtes pas la maligne et dites-nous plutôt où se trouve le trésor !

- Mais de quel trésor , parlez-vous !?!?

Berckett et Mercer s `échangèrent un regards .

- Vous le savez très bien !

- Si c `est le compas .... dit-elle en le décrochant de sa ceinture .

- Non ! Ce n `est pas une vulgaire boîte que je convoite !

* * *

- Il ose dire que mon compas est vulgaire ? Décidément , ce Beckett ne vaut guère mieux que le nôtre !

* * *

- C `était quelque chose que vôtre ancêtre chérissait plus que tout au monde !

Et c `est là qu `elle compris enfin !

" Mon héritage ! Il veut mon héritage ? " Navrée ! Vous n `aurez **jamais **le Black Pearl !

- Vous l `aurez voulut ! Murllroy ! Murtogg !

- Vous avez hurlé, monsieur ?

- Escortée cette prisonnière dans sa chambre !

- Bien , monsieur !

" Ça se corse , ici ! "

Jack commençait à craindre le pire pour elle ! C `est dans ses moments-là qu `il aurait aimé joué les héros . Il voulut demander à Tia de le transporter là-bas , quand , tout à coup , il vit quelque chose auquel il ne s `y attendait pas ! Quelque chose d `extraordinaire ! Jacklyne qui se battait pour se défendre ! Faut dire qu `elle connaissait les arts martiaux . Les effets du chlorophore s`étant extorpé ! Elle était en pleine forme ! Jack n `en revenait tout simplement pas !

- Vous le saviez pour ses arts martiaux ? C `est pour cela que vous nous aviez dis de la chloroformée ? Se plaingna Murtogg .

Mercer voulut l `arrêtée , mais n `y parvenait pas ! Elle était beaucoup trop forte !

La servante , ayant entendue du bruit , comme si un ourangant était passé dans le coin , arriva en trombe .

- Mais qu `est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Le ménage !

- Jackie ?

- Gibbs ?

Joshua Gibbs , le meilleur ami de Jacklyne , huits - fois arrière - petit-fils de Joshamee Gibbs , arriva à la rescousse ! Suivit un beau combat en duo ..En peu de temps , tout les hommes étaient inconcients . Elle se dirigea vers l `ordinateur , sortie une disquette qu `elle plaça dans la fente .

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je mets un virus dans son foutu ordi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour protégée ma famille !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas !

- Laisse faire !

Beckett fût le premier à revenir à lui .

- Ne faiîtes pas ça !

- Trop tard ! Aller ,viens Joshua !

- Pour la dernière fois , c `est Josh ! Je n `aime pas Joshua !

- En passant ! Comment as-tu su où me trouvée ?

- La force de l `amitier , je suppose !

Et c `est ansi que le film se termine .

- Alo**r**s ! Quand penses-tu ?

- Je n ` arrive pas à croire qu `elle soit ma descendante !

- C `est pou**r**tant v**r**ai ! Tout ce que tu as vu , s `est passé à l `instant p**r**ésent !

- Mais si c `est ma descendante , ça veux dire que je me suis marié et que j `ai eu des enfants ?

- Je ne peux **r**ien te di**r**e ! Ce n `est pas bon de savoi**r **t**r**op des chose à l `avance ! Je voulais juste te mont**r**er un appe**r**cu ce que tu as accomplie . À ton avis ! D `où c**r**ois-tu qu `elle tient son nom ?

- De moi ?

- Exactement ! Ses pa**r**ents l `ont nommé d `ap**r**ès le légendaire capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Légendaire ! Moi ? Comment ?

- Je te l `ai déjà dis ! Je ne peux pas tout dévoiler !

- C `est fou tout ce qu `il peut y avoir à cette époque ! J `aimerais bien la rencontrée !

- Je ne sais pas si c `est faisable ! Mais j `y **r**éfléchi**r**ais !

Lorsqu `il sortie , Gibbs ,remarqua le changement . Il était redevenue le bon vieux Jack qu `on a toujours connu .

- Gibbs !

- Capitaine ?

- Apporte-moi une bouteille de rhum !

- Il n `y en a pas , capitaine !

- Pas de rhum ?

- Non ! Il y a plus depuis des jours !

- Quoi ! Et vous ne me l `aviez même pas dis ?

- J `ai essayé , capitaine ! Mais vous ne m `écoutiez pas !

- Ce n `est pas une raison de ne pas aller en chercher ! Trouvez-moi en une, tout de suite !

- Si vous voulez du rhum , je crois qu `il voudrait mieux aller à Tortuga , pour ça !

- Tortuga ? Je me demande si Gisèle et Scarlett seront-là ? Qu `attends t-ont pour y aller ?

- Bien capitaine !

Au fait ! Que faisait Gibbs pendans tout ce temps ? Et bien , il a regardé par la fenêtre et a tout vu ce qu `il se passait . À présent , il sait qu `il a un arrière-petit-fils qui s`appel Joshua .

- Pas joshua ! Josh !

** FIN !**


End file.
